


The Bet

by kayyleix



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mutual Pining, Pet Names, Pining, Romance, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayyleix/pseuds/kayyleix
Summary: Bucky was quite the ladies man in the 40s and put his skills to the test with Ava.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I’m absolutely mad about Bucky Barnes.  
Any and all comments appreciated.

It had been a busy week, missions every other day and particularly trying ones at that. Now that the week was drawing to a close and there was nothing of any importance on, The Avengers breathed a sigh of relief. It was Saturday night, and they were all in the dining room. A bar to the left, that they were all taking full advantage of, and the large, never-ending dining table to the right, though The Avengers opted for a more casual option this evening. They were sat on the couches to the centre of the room, where they occupied every last one. On the solid wood coffee table, three boxes of pizza were open, the slices long devoured. The Avengers were laughing, Thor’s bellowing drowning out the more timid splutters like that of Bruce. 

“I shit you not, Stevie hurled at Coney Island and he was only small he got really dizzy after!” Bucky elaborated, in between his uncontrollable laughter. 

“You made me ride The Cyclone!” Steve retorted, pointing an accusatory finger at Bucky, though he was smiling ear to ear, remembering the memory fondly.

“I’m not the only one with embarrassing stories, Buck, remember the time you slept with that dame and her sister. The same night?!” 

The group erupted into snickers, Wanda muttering a ‘no way’ and Tony’s smirk looking dangerously close to impressed. 

“Hey! I didn’t know. Not my fault the ladies love me,” Bucky replied with a nonchalant shrug. 

“Oh yeah right,” Nat piped up, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and raising her glass of champagne to her lips. 

“I remember you not complaining not so long ago,” he retaliated, enjoying the way she almost choked on her drink, but doing well to mask it. 

She was Natasha Romanoff after all. 

Still, Ava, the newest addition to The Avengers, was not convinced, deciding to voice as much as she finished her slice of pizza.

“I don’t believe you,” she said, raising her eyes to meet the challenging ones of Bucky. 

When Ava first entered the compound, Bucky could not have predicted the enticing, witty person that she was. Ava had initially been shy, around Bucky in particular, and he put it down to rumours she may of heard, or even his metal arm. But all her reservations it seems quickly melted away and what was left was a wildly attractive spitfire with a love for coffee, and it seems, teasing Bucky. 

Many a time, he would come into the kitchen to find her bent over peering into the fridge, giving him an extremely enticing look at her round ass in those cotton shorts she wore to bed. He would try to look away before she caught him, but when Ava emerged from the fridge, milk in hand, she would have a small, but knowing smile on her lips as she innocently goes about her day. It drove Bucky insane. He remembers seeing her spar with Natasha, completely by accident, but find himself entranced by the fluidity of her movements and her agility. It also didn’t help that her gym clothes consisted of a considerably tight sports bra and leggings that hugged her curves. Perhaps tonight the tables could turn. 

“Oh yeah?” He replied, arching an eyebrow himself. 

“Yeah,” Ava retorted, firmly.

The truth is, Ava could see exactly why Bucky was a 40s heartthrob. She was pretty sure a Greek god worthy jaw line and defined muscles were insanely attractive in any decade. The chance to mess with Bucky, however, could not be missed. Ava had harboured a considerable crush on Bucky from day 1, but hadn’t been able to act on it. Perpetual flirting without taking it any further was just as good, right? Though she did feel the empty presence in her bed some nights that left her feeling utterly alone. But putting herself out there, seriously putting herself out there, was something that Ava just could not do. She couldn’t bare to ruin what she and Bucky had at present. Ava watched now, as Bucky raised a glass of scotch to his mouth, feigning that she was unaffected by the way his lips ghosted over the glass. 

“Alright. I bet you twenty dollars that I can charm you,”

Ava faked being pensive for a few moments. 

“Deal,”

The rest of the Avengers snickers faded into the background as Bucky rose out of his seat, putting his scotch on the table and offered Ava a hand. From where Ava was sat she could see Nat smirking, aware of her feelings for Bucky and she looked away, up at the gentleman in front of her and took his hand. His callous fingers grazed her palm as held her, leading Ava away from the couch and to the bar. 

Once they had sat down, Ava found herself missing the way his hand gripped hers, but also found she was less light headed, enough to make a quip.

“This your plan, James, get me drunk and into bed?” 

Bucky chuckled and shook his head no. Ava ignored the way that that such a simple gesture caused her to squeeze her thighs together. 

“What’ll it be, doll?” Bucky asked, as he moved to the other side of the bar, assessing the abundance of booze.

Ava almost didn’t hear the question because her mind was replaying the way Bucky said ‘doll’ over and over again. It was safe to say she was a goner. But Bucky turned to her, eyeing Ava quizzically and she shook herself out of it, straightening her back.

“I’ll have what your having,” 

Bucky poured two glasses of scotch, nudging one towards Ava. He raised his glass expectantly, and she did the same, clinking them together with a coy smile. 

“What do we cheers to?” Ava asked.

“To us,” Bucky replied.

“To us,” 

Ava watched as Bucky raised the glass to his lips, tipping his head back and downing the amber liquid. He swept his lower lip with his tongue and Ava’s mouth went dry. Bucky smirked knowingly and raised a challenging eyebrow, but Ava wouldn’t give in so easily. She bit her lip suggestively, and tipped the glass in his direction. Then, she downed it in one go. 

“I must confess, I find it hard to believe you’re not taken, doll,” Bucky began, and Ava shook her head, almost dismissively.

“No, I’m serious, a beautiful girl such as yourself, guys should be lined up round the block,” 

“Buck-“

“But I should be glad because that means I get you all to myself,” 

Ava’s mouth snapped shut. Though his voice was sweet, his eyes flashed something possessive that went straight to the pit in Ava’s stomach. 

“I’ve seen the way you are around the house, teasing me relentlessly,”

“I have no idea what your talking about,” Ava replied, and it came out barely above a whisper. 

“Then allow me to refresh your memory,” Bucky started, and leaned against the bar, his face inches from hers.

“You always walk around in those cotton shorts, and brush my shoulder as you walk past me or always find my eye when you make an innuendo. It drives me insane. I’m just glad I have this opportunity to make it up to you,” 

All the while, he was leaning closer, and closer, his breath tickling Ava. His lips were almost brushing hers and Ava fought every instinct in her body to close the distance between them. Bucky watched as Ava’s eyes flicked down to his lips, and he subconsciously licked them again. 

“And how do you plan to do that?” Ava asked. 

If it was possible, Bucky leaned in closer, and still, their lips did not touch. Ava held her breath in anticipation, every fantasy she had like this ending in her jolting awake at 4 am. 

“Wanna get outta here?” Bucky questioned, and suddenly he removed himself from Ava’s personal space, straightening up. 

Ava was mute, her grip on nonchalance slipping. All she could do was nod her head. Once again, Bucky held out his hand for Ava to take and she did, instantly missing the way it felt in hers. As he led her out of the room in strides, Ava could feel the eyes of The Avengers on them, not that she particularly cared. All she noticed was Bucky and the way his muscles flexed in his t-shirt. They made their way to the living room in comfortable silence. 

“JARVIS, play my spotify mix,” 

The sound of smooth jazz filled the room, and Ava couldn’t fight the smile on her lips. 

“May I have this dance, doll?” Bucky asked, a smile now on his face too. 

They shuffled close together until they were in the dancing position, Ava’s hand around Bucky’s neck and his metal arm around her waist. He held her close as they swayed together to the melody and Ava dropped her head into his shoulder. She squeezed her eyes shut, breathing in his scent. Bucky smelt like the cologne Sam got him for his birthday, all sandalwood and mint. Ava sighed, content, as Bucky’s metal fingers rubbed patterns on her back. One song bled into another as the pair danced, but neither of them cared, happy to stay in the moment. Ava retracted from Bucky’s neck, looking up at him. From this proximity, she could see the green flecks in his blue eyes, staring down at her with unbridled intensity. 

“Y’know I meant it when I said you’re beautiful. Even in your sweats. Even in that god awful Christmas sweater Stark gave you,” 

Ava chuckled, looking down at her bare feet. The warmth that spread through her chest was not uncommon to how Bucky made her often feel. Ava almost forgot that this was a bet. Almost. When her eyes rose to meet his, Ava’s smile faltered. 

“Is that what you tell all the girls, Barnes?” She asked in a whisper, looking up at Bucky through her lashes. 

“Well actually, I- uh have not flirted since the arm,” 

“I guess that’s why your dancing’s so outdated,” she jested.

Bucky smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

Ava tiptoed, reaching up and pushing Bucky’s hair from his face. In the process, she brushed his cheek tenderly. 

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it,” 

“When you first met me, you avoided me like the plague because of the arm,” 

Confusion was written all over Ava’s face thinking back to years ago when they first met. Bucky watched as realisation dawned on her, colour creeping into her cheeks. 

“I avoided you because-well because I had a slight crush on you,” 

Bucky stopped swaying, rooted to the spot and quite literally speechless. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, similar to a fish, before he got a word out. 

“You’ve never said anything,” 

“But I’ve flirted. Relentlessly,” 

“I didn’t think-“ 

“It was just easier than telling you to then get rejected,” 

“I wouldn't've,” 

“What?”

“If you had told me, I wouldn’t have rejected you,” 

Ava took a step back, desperate to put some distance between her and Bucky. She sucked in a breath, a rather large one and spoke. 

“Okay, you won,” 

“What?” It was Bucky’s turn to be confused now.

“I owe you a twenty,” Ava chuckled, but it didn’t sound genuine and she didn’t look up. 

Bucky stalked forward until they were close again, and put his index finger under Ava’s chin, forcing her to look upwards. He looked so gentle now, his eyes full of sincerity. Ava worried her lip, her face a picture of vulnerability. 

“I don’t care about the money... I care about you, doll,” Bucky said. 

He ran his fingers up Ava’s arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps. 

“Do you really like me?” She whispered, and watched as Bucky leaned in closer and closer touching their foreheads together. 

“I do,” he replied, low, for her ears only. 

It was Ava who moved first, slowly inching towards Bucky’s lips. He snaked one arm around her waist, one on the back of her neck and kissed her, long and hard. Ava smiled into the kiss, throwing her arms around his neck to deepen it. They stayed like that for what seems like forever, but when they finally parted for breath, they were grinning madly. Then Ava leaned in, her lips intentionally brushing Bucky’s ear as she whispered:

“I’m still going to torture you with my cotton shorts, though,” 

The groan Bucky let out was positively sinful. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, doll,”


End file.
